1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tampon applicators. More particularly, the present invention relates to tampon applicator barrels having gripping structures and methods of forming.
2. Description of Related Art
A tampon assembly is used to inject an absorbent or hygienic material, known as a tampon pledget, into the vaginal vault. The pledget of commercial tampon assemblies is typically positioned in a tampon applicator. Tampon applicators typically include a barrel and a plunger.
The pledget is housed in the barrel for expulsion therefrom through the action of the plunger. During use, an end of the barrel is inserted into the vaginal vault. Once the end of the barrel has been inserted, the plunger can be used to expel the pledget from the end of the barrel into the vaginal vault. Once the pledget is in position, the pledget expands upon contact with moisture to conform to contours of the body and, thus, provide leakage protection.
Comfort to the user during insertion of the barrel and expulsion of the pledget is an important aspect for the commercial success of the tampon assembly. The ease with which the barrel can be gripped by the user during insertion of the applicator and/or expulsion of the pledget can increase the comfort associated with the use of the tampon assembly.
Tampon applicators (e.g., barrels and/or plungers) can be made from a variety of materials. For example, tampon applicators have traditionally been made of polymers or cardboard. During the molding of polymer-based applicators, gripping structures of the desired size and shape can easily be formed.
The gripping structures on cardboard-based applicators are typically formed after the cardboard has been formed into a tube-like shape. Various gripping structure configurations for cardboard applicator barrels have been proposed to facilitate gripping of the applicator and/or expulsion of the pledget. One approach is to emboss a raised portion into the barrel, where the raised portion can take the form of a series of raised circumferential rings or a series of discrete raised areas aligned in several circumferential rows.
However, there is a continuing need for tampon applicator barrels having gripping structures that increase the user's ability to grip the applicator and methods of forming such barrels.